Woodwind reeds such as those for clarinets and saxophones, for example, may be carried in cases. A typical conventional reed instrument case may include a base which receives the reed and a lid which is pivotally attached to the base. The reed may be held by clips or fasteners in the base. However, conventional cases may not permit circulation of air around the reed. This may result in uneven drying and warping of the reed as it is contained in the case. Additionally, conventional reed cases may be large and bulky and difficult to carry.